Polycarbonates are synthetic thermoplastic resins that may be derived from bisphenols and phosgene in the presence of an aqueous phase and an organic solvent (interfacial method) or from bisphenols and diaryl carbonates in a solventless transesterification process (melt method). Polycarbonates are useful for forming a wide variety of products including articles and components for auto parts, electronic appliances, and cell phones. Because of their broad use, particularly in optical applications, such as vehicle headlamps, light covers, see-through protective coverings, lenses, and transparent films, it is desirable to provide polycarbonates with excellent weatherability, heat resistance, and transparency. It is also desirable if the polycarbonates can be easily processed.
There remains a need for producing polycarbonates having heat stability, weatherability, and/or mold release properties, and a desired transparency.